


Ponytail

by Tigertooth



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: EB-relationship - Freeform, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang - Freeform, M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Ponytail

「唔....、啊....慢一點，你慢一點，Eddy......」

Eddy毫不留情的在Brett體內抽插，像是要把他釘在床上那樣狠狠的操幹著。

Brett像隻無辜的小羊，毫無招架之力只能堪堪的抵著Eddy的胸口，好像這樣就真的能讓如此猛烈的衝撞緩和下來一樣。

他被汗水打濕的瀏海隨著身下的撞擊一晃一晃的，一不小心刺進眼睛，他難受的閉起雙眼，

Brett的頭髮好一陣子沒剪了，髮尾捲捲翹翹的搔著後頸難受的很，所以他最近習慣隨便的把他紮起來——用那種包裝外賣餐盒的橡皮筋。那東西彈性很差，拆掉的時候還會扯住頭髮，Eddy總說要幫他買個好看點的來綁，後來都被Brett打發掉了，只是為了方便而已，又不是女孩子。

Brett現在整個人毛毛躁躁的，紮起來的小馬尾因為Eddy的動作早就變得亂糟糟的，髮絲不斷扯著品質極差的橡皮筋，從後腦勺傳來細細密密的扯痛感讓他裝滿淚水的眼眶承受不住而滑落了下來。

潮紅的臉頰和耳根在白皙的皮膚上看起來明顯的不得了，無法闔上的嘴只能伸著舌頭溢出色情又甜膩的呻吟，短短的馬尾填上幾分嬌氣，眼尾因為快感而瞇著微微上翹。明明被蹂躪的亂七八糟，但Eddy還是覺得身下的人漂亮的不得了。

他離開Brett的身體，把整個人翻了過來背對自己，他掐著他的腰根，重新進入他濕熱的後穴。

變換姿勢的羞恥感讓Brett害羞的把臉埋進枕頭，甜膩的呻吟被壓住變成微弱的悶哼。Eddy見狀不滿的加重力道，每一次進入硬生生的把性器插到最裡，囊袋拍打臀肉的聲音卻讓Brett把自己埋的更深。

「Brett，我想看你。」  
「不...、嗚...不好看.....唔啊！」

話都還沒說完，Eddy便騰出一隻手拉住那紮起頭髮的橡皮筋，迫使他抬起頭，整個人被彎成一道弧線，Brett只好慌忙的用手支撐住自己，好讓自己被掐住的腰根不至於被可怕的力道撞碎。

「Eddy......、很痛，別拉了......」

但他身上的人顯然聽不進去，本來就已經亂七八糟的後腦勺被扯的慘不忍睹，橡皮筋比起綁著，更像是被纏繞吞吃著卡在髮絲裡，簡直就像一場災難，但Eddy卻覺得可愛，毛茸茸的，像一隻不會理毛的笨貓咪。

因為被拉住橡皮筋，幾乎只能後仰的姿勢讓Brett難受的掉下眼淚，但身下席捲而來的快感令他無法處理這兩種矛盾的感受，他想說些什麼，卻只有唾液從來不及闔上的嘴角旁流淌下來。

啪——失去彈性的橡皮筋硬生生的因為Eddy拉扯的力道而斷裂，黯淡的黃色細線從他髮間掉落到一旁，明顯有些過長的髮尾全部散落下來，還帶著一些因為被紮起而歪歪扭扭的綁痕。

被揪住的力道突然消失，Brett想埋回枕頭卻馬上被Eddy拉了回來，他乾脆的扯著他整個後腦勺，迫使他轉過來和他接吻。

「你很好看。」

哪裡好看了，一定看起來狼狽到不行，但是令人窒息的親吻讓Brett沒了藏起來的心思，只想溺死在機會要將他滅頂的快感中。

後來Brett也不記得了，只知道Eddy溫柔的順著他後腦勺的髮絲一邊撒嬌的說要射在裡面，被操的迷迷糊糊的也沒辦法思考，只知道嗯嗯啊啊的同意他所有要求。

直到兩個人都緩了過來，Eddy從床邊櫃子不知道拿出什麼，他梳著Brett因為汗水而微濕的髮尾，對方也只像是被戳的癢了不適的動了動，沒有反抗。

他的頭髮不像女孩子一樣護理的細心又認真，摸起來其實粗糙又扎手，還有點因為自然捲的打結。但Eddy卻愛不釋手，不斷用指尖纏繞把玩著，甚至無聊的紮起三股辮。

Brett被弄得有些煩躁，往後一摸，是Eddy的手還有漂亮的辮子紋路。

「你從哪裡學的啊，你以前的那些女朋友？」  
「才不是，是我小時候看姐姐這麼綁就學起來了，這是我第一次替別人紮辮子。」

Eddy邊說邊將辮子解開，然後輕輕的用剛剛套上手腕的髮圈把散落的碎髮整齊的紮了起來。

Brett感覺後頸那刺刺癢癢的觸感不見了，紮起馬尾的扯痛感也跟著消失，他再次好奇的往後一摸，是一條髮圈。他不是很了解這些飾品，但摸起來比他原本用的爛橡皮筋好上一百倍。他觸到一塊稍硬的東西，他摩挲著邊緣卻猜不出來是什麼。

「是高音譜記號。」  
「早就想幫你買一個了，別再用那種橡皮筋綁頭髮了，總是扯頭髮你會痛的。」  
「我不知道要選哪一個，看到這個覺得很可愛就買了，不喜歡我們再去挑一個也行。」  
「不...、我很喜歡這個，很舒服，不會痛。」  
「謝了Bro。」

「說什麼謝謝啊。」

Eddy埋進他的脖頸，將他緊緊擁入懷中。


End file.
